Systems for transmitting data to and from a wireless device are known in this field. The technology described in this patent application, however, overcomes many of the deficiencies of these known systems by providing unique network identifications for multiple wireless devices within the system that enable data to be transmitted through a computer network to a wireless device using a network address, such as an internet protocol (IP) address.